1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to the implants sold by Stryker Dental Implants, Kalamazoo, Mich. 49001 and particularly, Stryker Fin Implant model nos. 260-135-008 and equivalents. However, the devices published and sold by this manufacturer differ from the present invention because they fail to provide a termination having a multi-sided body (hexagonal portion) and a beveled portion adjacent thereto with the consequent compatible interface surface for engaging a prosthetic abutment free from debris traps. Also, the prior fails to teach an anti-rotational mechanism for the abutment further, the prior does not disclose a cylinder root form implant fixture with helical grooves or a screw type root form.